


Bed Time

by robingurl



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Gurl Wonder, OC, Sarah Grayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: A short story with the twins when they are young. Dick Grayson Robin.





	Bed Time

Title: Bed Time  
Universe: 66 Batman  
Notes: While it's the 66 Universe the twins are younger than s1. They are only 8 or 9.   
Finished: Yes. 

\--

The car was parked and the cave was silent except for two  soft snores in the passenger seat. Batman climbed out walking over, he glanced over his shoulder at the clock. "…1:30am. Alright, we're a little late back." He says this more to himself than the twins as he opened the passenger door.

 

He felt himself smile, removing the cowl. Bruce knelt down shaking Robin's shoulder, "Chum?"

 

Nine year old  Robin rubbed his eyes looking up at Bruce. "…huh? .w-where are we?" His blue eyes were glazed over with sleep as he sat up looking around.

 

"Back home. It's time to go to bed. Can you get on my back?" Bruce asked lifting the boy out of the passenger seat, looking back down at his twin sister. "So I can carry Sarah?"

 

Robin nodded climbing onto Bruce's back wrapping his arms around his neck resting his head on Bruce's shoulder dozing. Bruce then knelt down and gently picked the young girl up, she murmured in her sleep but didn’t awaken as he held her in his arms.

 

Bruce walked to the service elevator and got in preparing himself to meet Alfred head on.

 

*~*

 

Upstairs Sarah woke up slightly in Bruce's arms. The masks were in his hands, he had removed them in the elevator. "Mmm …B-Bruce?"

 

"We're almost there, Sarah." He smiled down at her as he started to climb the stairs to the second floor where their bed rooms were.

 

"We did good right?" She asked yawning rubbing her eyes. "We s-stayed awake until the very end."

 

Bruce blinked but nodded giving her another warm smile. He entered their room and turned the dim light on in the middle of the room. As he did stars and flower shapes bounced off the walls. He knelt down and Dick climbed off heading to get dressed.

 

He walks over and sits Sarah down on her bed. He pets her head as he walks over to her dressor and pulls out a pink night gown with pink frills on it. Walking back over he kneels down and removes her cape and gloves throwing them in the pile where Dick had put his costume. She sat there dazed only half awake watching Bruce as he undressed her. "..close your eyes." As she did he unfinished pulling the clasps apart on her pink vest then pulled it and the green top off her head. He pulled the night gown over her head, helping her fish her arms through. "Chum, how are you doing?"

 

Dick walked over staggering a bit hugging his stuffed elephant. He had managed to get completely dressed in his yellow polka dotted pajamas. "…f-fine..sleepy."

 

"Go climb in bed. Almost done with Sarah." Bruce replied as he stood her up and gently pulled her skirt and bottoms off. "Tomorrow morning we'll take a bubble bath. For now though, go on and go to sleep."

 

Dick walked over and tugged on Bruce's arm as his mentor stood up picking the pile of costume pieces into his arms. Bruce glanced over, "Yes?"

 

"Can we sleep with you?" He asked innocently.

 

"Please?" Sarah asked quietly hugging her tiger.

 

Bruce sighed but smiled nodding, still half dressed as Batman. He drops their costumes into the special container and then walks over picking Sarah and Dick up. They both curled close as he turned their light off and headed to his room.

 

Once there, he gently walked over and laid them down before going to take a shower. When he returned they were both fast asleep on the king sized bed. He removed his robe and got into the middle of them. In their sleep Sarah turned and curled against Bruce, her small hands clenching his night shirt. On his other side Dick curled just as close to his back.

 

Bruce sighed but smiled closing his eyes, exhausted he fell asleep knowing the twins were safe for another night.


End file.
